Together
by Mxya
Summary: DRAMIONE! Draco and Hermione can't live without each other. 3 short chapters.
1. Mr Lonely

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING!!!! Except maybe this horrible plot…

**Chapter 1 – Mr Lonely.**

It had been one long summer. Every day, alone in the manor. Well, he hadn't been alone, he had had friends over. There was a whole week the month before when Flint and Zabini had come over. But he still felt alone, even with his mates. There was only one person that made him feel warm, feel together, feel… loved.

As Draco sat in the limo on the way to the Hogwarts train for the start of his 6th year, he thought about her. Oh how he had missed her the entire summer. He had forced himself not to write, in order not to arouse any suspicion from his parents. And it had worked, they didn't know he was in love with a… a beautiful young lady.

Subconsciously, Draco began to breathe faster, in anticipation of seeing her again. Draco caught himself quickly, before his father noticed, and tried to settle down. He wanted to take his seatbelt off, open the door, jump out of the car and run all the way to the Hogwarts express, just so that he could feel like he was doing something to get closer to her. Sitting still in the back of a limo with his father he did not feel like he was going anywhere fast. He wasn't really sitting still though, he was leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees, his legs were fidgeting up and down and his fingers were fumbling over themselves.

"Excited for the new year son?" Lucius said at the sight of his son's nerves. Draco cleared his throat and sat up straight.

"Yes sir." He said. He rested his arm on the car door and tapped his pointer finger. The limo rounded a corner and reached the train station. Draco took a deep breath. "Finally" He muttered under his breath. He almost didn't have time to unbuckle his seatbelt before opening the door himself. He didn't, couldn't wait for the driver to turn the car off, get out and all of the way around to his door just to open it, which he could perfectly well do himself. Lucius looked at him crazily as he stepped out onto the pavement.

Draco quickly grabbed his luggage and started walking towards the wall to platform 9 ¾. Lucius slowed him down.

"Aren't you going to say good bye son?" He asked. Draco stopped walking and turned around to say good bye to his father.

"Bye Father." He said quickly.

"Have a good year son."

"I will." Draco turned back around and made his way onto the platform. When he went through the wall, he went from hardly anyone to heaps of people crammed in together. There were so many people on the platform; he wished half of them would just get onto the train already. But it wasn't due to leave for another ten minutes. Still, that would be barely enough time to get settled. He searched around the platform for familiar faces. In particular, he searched for the young lady that he had been missing all summer.

"Hey! Draco!" He heard the familiar voice behind him. He turned around to see Blaise setting down his cases.

"Hey Blaise." Draco said. He was still searching the crowds.

"Flint should be here any minute." Blaise said. Draco didn't even register the words. Then he saw her. The girl to whom he had given his heart. The girl who's heart he had kept lightly in a safe place. He saw once again her beautiful face and he longed all the more to hold her in his arms, to kiss her again, but for the first time that year. This beautiful girl deserved everything that he could give her.

~.~

"Hermione!" She turned around as soon as she heard the familiar guy voice.

"Harry!!!" She exclaimed.

"Did ya miss me?" He asked as he made his way up to her.

"Of course I did, silly." She said. Harry laughed.

"Right." He said. "Where's Ron?" He asked.

"Right here." Ron said as he walked up behind Harry. Hermione laughed at them and begun searching the crowds. "Who are you looking for Mione?" Ron asked.

"Oh, no one." She caught herself. She looked at her best friends and smiled.

"We'd better find a place on the train." She said before picking up her luggage and making her way towards the nearest train entrance. Ron and Harry weren't too far behind her. She placed a hand on the rail and was just about to walk up the steps when she saw him. The one who had her heart. The one she hadn't seen or talked to all summer long. He was standing right in front of her, staring into her eyes. She glanced into his with the same longing that he was looking look that he was giving her.

"Are you going Mione?" Ron asked. Then he saw who was in the way. Harry moved around the two of them and headed straight for the nuisance. He purposefully knocked him back, and hard, before climbing onto the train. Ron also went ahead of Hermione.

"Draco, are you going to let that filthy Gryffindor push you around?" Flint asked.

"Absolutely not." Draco replied. He smirked. Hermione had to be careful not to melt in front of Harry and Ron. "You Grangy Pot of Weasels better steer clear this year, coz we are once again, the head of the school." He said to the three of them. He looked back down at Hermione. "Did you hear that, mudblood?" The word /mudblood/ was softer than the other words, and Hermione knew that he didn't want to say it.

"Of course, Malfoy, as long as you stay out of our way." Hermione said before proudly walking onto the train. Draco looked at Blaise, then Flint before following Hermione onto the train. He followed them until they found a compartment in which to sit and then proceeded beyond them, to the very next room. Draco opened the door and saw three little first years sitting looking out the window and waving to their parents.

"Oh, how cute." He said. "Alright, get out, this is our compartment." The three first years looked up at him in horror and wasted no time in collecting their things and leaving the compartment. Draco smirked and stifled a laugh. He had the authority over everyone in the school. He placed his things where they belonged and sat down, Blaise and Flint following him and sitting on the other seat. No one ever sat next to Draco on the train, unless it was a girl.

Draco smirked. He was looking forward to the next year.


	2. I kept your heart

**Disclaimer:** I STILL OWN NOTHING!!!

**Chapter 2 - I kept your heart **

"How was your summer Hermione?" Ron asked after they were settled and the train begun moving.

"It was alright. Very long and very lonely. You know that I prefer to be at school." Hermione replied. "How about you guys?"

"It was alright. I missed school to." Ron said.

"Yeah, my summers can be very long and lonely as well." Harry said. Just then, an innocent first year knocked on the door. She came in and looked at Hermione.

"I've got a note for you, from S.P." she said and held out the note for her to take.

"Who's S.P.?" Harry asked. Hermione took the note and the first year quickly left the room.

"Someone I met this summer. She goes to Beauxbatons." Hermione lied.

"Why is she called S.P.?" Ron asked.

"She doesn't like her full name, so she goes by her initials." Hermione answered.

"What is her full name?" Harry asked.

"I don't know! We didn't get that close; I saw her like two times." Hermione said as she opened the note. Of course she knew who it was from, the Slytherin Prince. His beautiful S.P. signature was at the bottom.

Hermione,

This summer has been long and hard and I cannot wait to see you again, to embrace you and to tell you how much I love you. I have kept your heart. It's been close to me ever since the world began. I love you more than my Slytherin pride, or my title of prince. Meet me after the feast. I need to see you away from my friends and yours. Where I don't have to call you 'mudblood' and pretend like you're my enemy. For which I am forever and eternally sorry. Meet me in the astronomy tower. No-one else will be there. I love you, Hermione.

Forever yours, S.P.

"Aww, she's so sweet." Hermione said.

"What did she say?" Ron asked.

"Ron, it's a private letter, she doesn't have to tell you if she doesn't want to." Harry pointed out.

"I'd rather not. Sorry Ron. She just wished me an extremely happy year and gave me a couple of tips. She's in her 7th year."

"Awesome." Ron said.

~.~

Draco sat at the Slytherin table as the little first years were being sorted. They all seemed to get smaller, and younger each year. But he didn't take much notice. He was too busy looking across the way, to the Gryffindor table. He sighed at the beautiful young lady.

"Slytherin" The sorting hat announced. Draco smirked, but he didn't cheer, he didn't even clap. Sitting next to him, Flint elbowed Draco.

"Draco, are you alive in there?" Flint asked. Draco looked at his friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wish there wasn't so many 1st years." Draco replied.

"Tell me about it. I'm starving." Blaise said. He was sitting on the other side of Draco.

"Dude, you like ate all the lollies that we bought off the trolley in the train." Flint said.

"Yeah, so. I've been really hungry lately." Blaise said.

"Haha. And I haven't been eating much at all." Draco said, not making eye contact with his Flint or Blaise.

"You know Draco, anorexia nervosa is very common in guys too, it's not just a girl's disease. I think that we should escort you to the infirmary wing to get your head checked out. You don't need to lose any weight!" Flint laughed at his own joke. Blaise joined him, but Draco shook his head.

"I just haven't been hungry." Draco said. He watched the Gryffindor table stand up and cheer as yet another 1st year was sorted into their house. If only he had been sorted into Gryffindor, or Hermione into Slytherin. Then things would be different. Or, if only they could actually switch houses after sorting. But that obviously not going to happen.

The food finally appeared on the table and Draco remained still as Flint and Blaise wolfed down as much as they could. He picked up his fork and played with it. He looked over at Hermione and saw her, pretty much the same way that he was. She was also playing with her fork, and there wasn't much food on her plate. Harry and Ron were wolfing down their food just like Flint and Blaise were.


	3. Just as long as I'm with you

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing and nothing.

**Chapter 3 – Just as long as I'm with you**

When the feast was over and the prefects were escorting the 1st years to their dorms, Draco stole away quietly, making is way to the astronomy tower. He climbed the dark, winding steps by himself and almost tripped from excitement. He caught himself and continued on up. He could not wait to see her again, to be able to hold her in his arms.

"Hermione, do you want to hang out with us in the common room for a bit? Or are you tired?" Ron asked.

"I think I'm going to take a walk." Hermione opted out.

"Alright, we'll come with you." Harry said.

"No thanks Harry, I need to be able to think before classes start tomorrow."

"Alright."

"Don't get caught out too late." Ron said.

"I won't Ron, don't worry. I won't go too far, and I won't be too long." Hermione said and left the common room. She waited next to the painting for a second before making her way towards the astronomy tower.

She reached the long, winding stare case and stopped. She took a very deep breath before continuing on up the stairs. She took them one at a time, and not too fast. She didn't want to trip. She reached the door and opened it carefully. Sitting there, a ways into the room on one of the desks was Draco. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. She looked at this man whom she loved and did not know what to.

"Hermione." Draco said quietly. That was the sound that Hermione had waited to hear the whole summer. She wanted to hear him say her name. She took a breath and another step towards him. He smiled at her and made his way slowly over to her. The last couple of steps were faster and the two embraced each other. Their arms went tightly around each other as Draco tried to get even closer. Their lips found each other and they kissed for the first time that year.

"Draco." Hermione said after a while. She placed her head on his shoulder as they continued to embrace. "Summer was so… lonely without you."

"Tell me about it." Draco said. "That manor is so large and empty." He relaxed his grip on her but still held on. Hermione shivered from the cool night air and he rubbed his hands up and down her arms to warm her.

"I missed you so much." Hermione said, looking up at him with a smile on her face. Draco kissed her, lightly and quickly.

"I love you." He said, and kissed her again.

"I… love…you…to." She said, with a kiss between each word. Draco led her over to the table he had been sitting on before she had arrived and the two of them sat next to each other, looking out at the stars, Draco's arm around her waist and her head on his shoulder. Draco looked down for a second, suddenly becoming nervous. Hermione sensed his nerves and lightly kissed him.

"What's wrong?" She asked after he pulled out of the kiss. He waited for a second before responding.

"I…I know that we are only in 6th year…And I completely understand the consequences of this decision… but… I can't live without you Hermione." There, he said it. Hermione smiled up at him, begging him to continue. "Hermione… I want you to be my wife." Hermione reached up quickly and kissed him, catching Draco by surprise.

"But Draco…" She said after a while. "Where would we live?... your father…" She tried to say.

"I don't know. And I don't care. All I know is that you, Hermione are the love of my life and I wouldn't be able to last my entire future without you."

"Draco." She looked up into his eyes. "I love you. And I don't care either. Just as long as I'm with you." He looked down at her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him.

"So… will you elope with me then?" He asked.

"Of course I will." She replied, turning so that she was facing him more. He pulled her even closer. She reached up and kissed him and he kissed her back with all of the passion that he could. Hermione's arms made their way up around his neck as the two enjoyed each other's company once again.


End file.
